


DanganSona: Phantom Thieves of Hope

by Dawn_Fighter1995



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Fighter1995/pseuds/Dawn_Fighter1995
Summary: This is a trailer to my upcoming project of an AU Crossover between Danganronpa and Persona. It'll incorporate elements from P3/4/5. These details and more as they develop
Kudos: 2





	DanganSona: Phantom Thieves of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the trailer for DanganSona.
> 
> Show me your true self!

The scene began in a building where someone ran through avoiding from the guards of it jumping up the walls and running across the top.

"He's such a show off!" Someone complained.

"Yes, but it's definitely a step up from how he started." Another mentioned. "No way could Shaman could do it like that."

"That's cause he has no style." A third person snarked.

"Shut up!" Another snapped.

The figure ran to the stairs heading for the window before jumping through it as the glass shattered around him. He spun through before coming to land.

"It's stylish, but reckless." Someone mentioned. "I think he has developed his sense of entering a little too much."

"So that's what makes him who he is now." A final person spoke up as the figure reached for their mask and pulled it off.

The blue fog appeared around as the mysterious being appeared behind him. The being held a lyre on its back while floating above him glaring out. He did the same while before someone else in a black coat appeared in front of him as another being with black wings appeared above him. He smiled to the person in front of him who reciprocated it.

"Awesome work, Makoto." The taller teen said to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Now then it's time to give them a showing of what we can do and finally give them a new beacon. Don't you agree?" He looked to him as other appeared now behind them both. "Joker?"

The creature disappeared as the mask came back on his face. He smirked as his hazel eyes lit up slightly. "Yeah it's time for them all to gain a beacon of hope." He walked to the roof looking below with all of them before they all dashed out.

_Wake up, get up, get out there_  
_Raise your voice against liars_  
_Feed your anger like fire_  
_Why does nobody want change?_

"Attention all of Japan!"

"We are the ones known as the Phantom Thieves!"

"We are justice!"

"We are truth!"

_Just imagine you're out there_  
_Swatting lies in the making_

"We are hope!"

"And we will stand against the corruption and despair!"

Can't move fast without breaking  
If you hold on, life won't change

At the last part the rest stepped aside for Joker to step forward looking out to the whole world smiling as he removed his mask as the fog surrounded them all.

**DANGANSONA: THE PHANTOM THIEVES OF HOPE**

**Coming Soon…**

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is a trailer to a new project I'm thinking to do. It could be better I know, but ya know.
> 
> I claim no ownership of these characters or the lyrics used as they are the property of their original companies. The only character I own is my OC character that talked to Makoto. He's an expy of Ren from Persona, but is not him. Understood.
> 
> Anyway, one thing I'm trying to figure is the Arcana's for members of the Phantom Thieves and I might need some help with a lot of things on this. If you wish to help send me a message
> 
> And please review if you have questions or comments. Just keep the criticism constructive


End file.
